4 words
by time2dancecpj
Summary: The aftermath of 'Not What He Seems'. Dippers last words to her were "I hate you Mabel!"(hint hint, title, hint hint) then she was on the ground. Dipper regrets what he said but doesn't know whats wrong with her. Can they figure it out? Or will they lose Mabel before they can? A particular triangle will appear later on. This is my first ever fan-fiction. Super excited!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first fan fiction and I am so excited! I will try to update as often as I can, but I take tons of dance classes a week, so no promises ;). I need some help with the next chapters if you want to give me any ideas. Any thoughts on this first chapter? Good and bad are accepted and all will be read! Okay, enough of this, lets get to the story already! ~Love ya**

_Dipper:_

My twins brown hair lays still on the beds sheer white pillow. Her breathing is steady, _for now._ Her body is outlined with a light blue glow, the same color as the center of the portal. I haven't slept for days; to worried to sleep. Why is she here? Why not me? Mabel believed him even though I told her not to. It should be me with the IV in my arm. Not her. It should be me, laying unconscious on the hospital bed. Not innocent Mabel. It should be me who screams out little blue dust every hour, the pain in my voice echoing off the walls. Not sweet, wonderful, knows to do what her heart tells her, Mabel.

Flashback:

"I hate you Mabel!" I screamed. I don't know where all the anger rose from, but it managed to climb up my throat and escape between my lips, aiming towards the person I loved most in the world. The one person who stood by me no matter what happened. Through all the ups and downs, Mabel's been there, the only one who understood me. And what do I do in return? I scold her.

Soos was laying unconscious on the ground. All she did was try to hold my hand after we saw Stan's brother walk out of the portal. I pulled my hand away and screamed those four words. The hurt spread across her face said that was the worst thing I could have ever done. But at that point, I didn't care. I turned on my heel, and stormed my way to the elevator.

It was only when I heard a thud behind me when I turned around. I look down as Mabel lays still on the ground. Her eyes closed as if she was asleep. A blue light softly forms around her unconscious figure. I run to her, screaming her name all the way. Collecting her in my arms, I feel electricity surrounding her. As I cry into her sweater, I hear Grunkle Stan behind me, "Kid I didn't mean to hurt her. You know I didn't. I never planned-"

"You never planned what, huh? To tell us the truth? To have us as your niece and nephew? Just get away! Because of you she could be dead!" I yell. Through the tears, I can see Stan's surprised face. I want him to be laying here. I want him to know what he's done. I want him to feel the pain I feel. He probably does though. He loves Mabel almost as much as I do. Almost. No one can love her as much as I do.

I felt a strong tug on my back pack, and before I knew it, I was pulled off of my sister. I screamed her name and kicked Stan as he flung me over his shoulder. "NO! LET ME GO! YOU CAN'T KEEP ME AWAY FROM HER! MABEL! MABEL, NO!" I scream as I try to get away from him. He doesn't flinch, and he doesn't let go. It was only after his brother scooped Mabel up and ran to the elevator when he let me go.

I lay on the ground, folded into a tiny ball to keep myself from lunging at Grunkle Stan. I just keep crying. I don't when I'll stop, I don't know if I'll ever stop. But I do. And when I stop I ask Stan where he's taking her.

"To the bunker."

**I hope you guys all enjoyed the first chapter! I sure did :). Again, if you have any suggestions or comments, just let me know. I will not use all of the suggestions, just some that will work into the story. I have the basic idea of whats going to happen, I just need some details. Any Q's? Just let me know. I'll answer them the best I can without giving away the story. See you in the next chapter for Mabel's P.O.V.! ~Love ya**


	2. Chapter 2

**What's up guys? I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I appreciate all the positive feed back from those who read it. I still need some ideas for the next chapters. I will read and consider all ideas, so don't think yours won't work. You don't know what I have planned for future chapters ;). Anyways, lets get reading. ~Love ya**

_Mabel:_

That was the worst thing he could have ever said to me. I never thought he would say that, and yet it just happened. Dipper hates me. My twin hates me. Because I chose Stan over him? I listened to Stan because he said please. He never says please, so I knew it was important.

Then everything got blurry around the edges. I couldn't see who was whom, but I could tell people were standing in front of me. All of a sudden, a blue glow formed in the center of my vision, filling the room with it's light. I felt myself start to grow weaker every second. My breathing became heaver as the blue light filled my lungs. I started to panic. Whats going on? Where is this blue light coming from? Why is it here? Why am I having trouble keeping myself awake? I feel my legs give out and before I know it, everything goes bright blue, the same color as the portal.

I'm the only person in this room. There is nothing in it except me, the walls, ceiling and floor. There all the same color, that blue light from the portal. _Where am I? _I wonder. I look down at my feet, and see that they're floating a few feet off the ground, but no where near the ceiling. I turn around to see if there's a place to escape. Nope, not one window or door.

"Hello?" I call. Maybe someone can hear me. "Hello!?" I scream a little louder. "HELLO?!"

"Hello to you to shooting star. There is no need to yell. I'm the only one who can hear you."

I know who it is before I even turn around. Bill.

**Sorry, I know it's short, but I wanted to get Bill in there as fast as I could. Alright, survey time. Who's P.O.V. Should I do for the next chapter, Dipper or Mabel? Please let me know. Any questions? Let me know. Again, I need some suggestions if you have any. I will try to incorporate it into the story as best I can, but I can't guarantee all will be used. Thanks for all the support! ~Love ya**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers! I'm going to assume you all enjoyed my last chapter. Before I get started, I just wanted to thank purplecupcake16 (Guest), and Williebadger618 for being the only ones to contribute to my survey. Thank you! I love hearing from you guys, so if you have any suggestions, questions, or comments to my story, just let me know. And I truly hope you enjoy! ~Love ya**

_Mabel:_

I turn around to see the yellow, triangular figure, floating about 5 feet in front of where I'm hovering. He still has his one eye, but there's something different about the way it looks at me. It's almost as if he's amused by me. But only when I look down do I realize why. I'm not in my key sweater and my skirt. No, I am now in a long gown. It was all white with the edges on the sleeves and hem that same blue color I was now surrounded by. I touch the top of my head, and sure enough, it's not the same head band I wore. In fact, my hair is perfectly straight, not one hair out of place, with a blue (you can guess which kind of blue) lace headband keeping my bangs out of my eyes. I'm so focused on this transformation that I almost forgot Bill was still here.

"What do you want Bill?" asking, trying not to show how scared I was.

"I should ask you the same thing Shooting Star. Considering this is _my _home." He answers.

"Your home? You have a home?"

"Isn't that what I just said? Where do you think I stay while I wait for someone to summon me, or find a body to posses?"

"Wait, why am I here then?" Bill just rolls his eye and taps his cane on his other hand.

"I can tell you why your here, but it's going to cost you, kid. Every deal I make comes at price."

I ponder this for a second. Is he going to steal my body? He did that to Dipper when he last made a deal. Dipper! Oh my gosh, is he okay? I didn't think about what happened to him since I got here. And what about Stan, his brother, and Soos? What if Bills deal has something to do with them? I mine as well ask.

"What's the price?"

"Just a simple token of your appreciation."

"Which is?" I ask with a slight annoyance in my voice.

"What I want from you, Shooting Star, is your voice."

"My voice? For how long?"

"Just a little while. You'll get it back while your still in my house. Do we have a deal?"

He stretches out one of his hands, blue flames licking his fingertips. Should I make this deal? Why my voice? Like he said, he's the only one that can hear me. Is he going to hurt my family? He better not lay a finger on any of them. What should I do? This is the second toughest decision I have ever had to make.

"Come on kid, I don't have all day."

I have to know what has happened to me and how I can get out of here.

But to make a deal with Bill Cipher? Is it all that worth it?

**Ooh, cliffhanger! I hope you enjoyed #3. Same as always, review. I love hearing from everyone! Can't wait to see you all in the next chapter. I'll try to post it some time this week, but no guarantees ;).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'm sorry about the cliff hangar there in chapter 3, so I'll start with Mabel's P.O.V. Then go to Dippers P.O.V. So you don't have to wait till the next chapter. Just to clarify, Mabel's story is happening after she fell unconscious. So the whole time Dipper ran to her and she was transferred to the bunker is when she is telling the story. And yes, I listened to "Poor Unfortunate Souls" from The Little Mermaid right before I wrote the last chapter. I worded it like Ursula, but I thought of it before I listened to the song. So it still has it's own purpose. One more thing before we read, I forgot to say this earlier (even though I think it's kinda obvious) I do not own Gravity Falls or it's characters. I do own Bill's house and Mabel's dress. Okay, that's enough of me.**

_Mabel:_

I think about his offer. What good would my voice be to him? He won't have my body. Plus, he said that he would give it back while I'm still in his house. But Dipper said not to trust Bill. Is this different? I mean, if I don't trust him, I have a chance of never seeing Dipper, Stan, Soos, and all my other friends again. Ugh! Which side do I chose?!

"Come on Shooting Star, make your choice."

"You'll tell me why I'm here, and how to get out?"

"Yes. So do we have a deal or what?"

"Alright. You can take it."

You can tell by Bill's eye that he is smiling. He holds out a hand, blue flames engulfing his fingertips. I slap my hand against his, and the moment I do, my throat feels empty. He begins to speak in a voice I have used my whole life. My voice.

"Okay Shooting Star. I'll be back in a little while. You stay here and get some rest. Your going to need it if you want to get out."

Bill snaps his fingers and a white bed appears behind me. I'm to tired to worry about it being a trap and climb right inside. I shut my eyes and drift off to sleep.

_Dipper:_

Sitting next to her bed inside the bunker, I wonder why she's like this, and how the blue light surrounding her isn't burning into her sweater. Even though I've said it ten thousand times today, I lean close to her ear and whisper "I'm so sorry Mabel."

"Kid, you've said it enough already." Stan says from the doorway.

"She can't here you, dude." Says Soos. Good think he woke up before we left, because I don't think Stan would've wanted to carry him the whole way to the bunker.

I look over to the corner of the room where Stan's brother, Stanley, is standing. He gives me a small nod as if to say, 'it's okay. You can say it as many times as you need'. I give him a slight smile.

"I'm gonna head to bed. You coming Dipper?" Stan asks. I glare at him and turn back to face my twin. He let's out a sigh and walks to his room.

Soos places a hand on my shoulder. "Don't stay up to late Dude. She'll be here in the morning."

"'night Soos." I say as he walks out of the room.

Only Stanley and I, (and Mabel, of course), are left in the room. He walks over to me and kneels beside my chair. "Don't worry. She'll be fine. Stan was in this condition once."

My eyes widen with surprise. "Really?"

"Yes. I acted just like you are. I didn't say 'I hate you' or anything, though. That's why I wrote down that stuff about this machine in the journals, so no one would have to go through that again. But Stan doesn't listen to me. He has his own way of solving problems. But that's not a bad thing. I haven't know you for a long time Dipper, but it only takes 4 simple words to know how a person works. For example, I know you listen to your head, whereas Mabel listen's to her heart. Stan's surprisingly more like her in that way. And I am like you. I solve problems with my head. They solve theirs with their hearts. But we still care about them, more than we can ever express."

I ponder what Stanley has said. We do differ in that way, but I still love Mabel, none the less. Wait, did he say Stan was once in Mabel's position?

"Stanley, how did Stan survive, and what was wrong with him?" I ask.

He lets out a sigh of defeat. "I don't know how he got it, but I tried to never let someone build the portal in case it was because of it. And now because of Mabel, I'm pretty sure that's the source of all this. But I don't know what it is. I saved him by making a deal with a triangle demon named Bill Cipher. That's how I got stuck in the portal. Stan was fine, but he has no memory of his experience."

"We've dealt with Bill before. He is not an easy foe."

"Just don't give in to him. Also, you might need some ear plugs. Soon the pain will start."

What? The pain will start? Why would I need ear plugs? I was about to ask, until Stanley walked out of the room. Probably to get some sleep. If Stanley had gotten a visit from Bill, does that mean I will too? I have so many questions!

I look down at Mabel's sleeping body, how the blue glow shines off her brown hair. Once more, I lean in and whisper, "I'm so sorry Mabel." I lean back and study her figure once more before saying to her, "Don't worry. I won't let Bill hurt you. I will always protect you.

Then the pain started.

**Phew! I had so much in this chapter to say. I didn't think I would fit it all in. I want to make one quick shout out to Waffles The Pog, (my real life sister). Okay, PLEASE review. If there is something in this chapter you don't understand, or if you just want to tell me something, let me know. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Sorry it toke so long to post this chapter, but I made a mistake. The last sentence in 4 was not supposed to be there. And of course, that's a big part of the story. So I had to figure out how to fix it, then type it. Plus, I had a dance competition this weekend. I was there Friday night, I had normal classes on Saturday, then I was there for over 12 hours on Sunday! Alright, enough about me, now lets get to the story!**

_Dipper's P.O.V.:_

The pain? What was the pain? Would it hurt me or Mabel? Would hurt someone like Stan? Or Soos? What is the pain?

I didn't even try to sleep. I might be tired, but this is my sister. My twin. My best friend. People always told me to not let fears control my life. But what about your worst nightmare? Because that's what is happening right now. The person I love most in this world could be dieing right now, and I can't do anything to protect her from it. There's nothing I can do. Nothing. Just sitting here and waiting for something to happen.

"Dipper?" Wait, is that...

"Dipper?"...Mabel's voice?

"Dipper." But how is that possible? She's sleeping right here in front of me, but I hear it coming from the hallway.

"Dipper! Help me!" I spring out of my seat and run into the hallway. I don't care if it doesn't make any sense, it's my sister calling for help. I can't just sit here and do nothing.

"Dipper! Dipper, please!" Now it's coming from the entrance of the bunker. Without a second thought, I sprint towards the stairs and climb up until the cold, summer night's air hits my face.

"DIPPER!" Now I'm starting to panic. It's coming from the forest. Should I run to my sisters voice, or go back to her body?

"DIPPER!" And then she screams. I run as fast as I can to the source. I jump over logs and small bushes until I reach the cliff that Gideon threw me off. Then everything turns black, white, and Grey.

"Well hello Pine Tree. Long time, no deal. What's been happening?" Asked a voice I know all to well. Bill.

"What have you done with Mabel?" I scream with so much anger. More than I did when I yelled at Mabel.

"Sheesh kid, relax. Shooting Star is perfectly fine. I just borrowed her voice real quick so I can lure you out here."

"Why? What for?"

"What do you think? I want to make a deal. You live in this other dimension, and I let Mabel become healthy. The only side affect is that she wont be able to remember a single thing after you yelled at her during the portal incident." Wait, is that the deal Stanley made to get Stan back? That must be it! I could save Mabel, but I might not be able to see her ever again. I could make my sister live, but die in the process. Maybe there's another way to save her? That way I can see her again?

"Tick Tock, kid. What's your choice?"

I toke a deep breath to make sure my answer is correct.

"No."

"What?"

"No. I'm sure there's another way to save Mabel."

"If that's your choice kid. But what if there's not? She could die. But it's to late to change your mind. And don't worry, I'll give her her voice back. Reality is an illusion, the universe I a hologram. Buy gold, bye!" said Bill, before vanishing. I trudge through the now colored forest, and made my way back to the bunker.

_Did I make the right choice?_

**Yay! I'm afraid the next chapter will have extreme pain in it. So don't read it if your not comfortable. Review please! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**What's up everyone? I hope you enjoyed chapter 5. I would like to make a shout out to two people, grudgekitty and Gam919. **

**grudgekitty: after reading your review then rereading the chapter, I understand what you meant. I would also like to thank you for making my first critic!**

**Gam919: Thank you for agreeing with what Stan said ;). Also, I was confused by your second question and was wondering if you could rephrase it. If you want to PM me, I can personaly answer your question.**

**Okay, real quick, this is what I would like to call a Twin Chapter. I will be doing Mabel and Dippers P.O.V. At the same time. Enjoy!**

_Mabel_:Dipper

_I woke up to the sound of Bill entering the room. I don't know how or where, but it sounded like a door slamming shut. _

"_Here's your voice back Shooting Star." He says._

_My once empty throat now feels full. _

"_Thank you."_

"_Your welcome. Now be careful. The more you struggle, the more it's going to hurt."_

_What does that mean? Before I could reply, a small, stab of pains starts to bloom in my chest. I don't know where it's coming from or why, but it sure does hurt. _

As I enter Mabel's room, I see her face start to scrunch up. Her eyebrows squished together, her teeth bearing pain as she frowns. Tears start to emerge from her eyelids. I quickly run to the side of her bed and call her name.

"Mabel? Mabel!? Grunkle Stan! Help!" I yell.

_The pain in my chest grows stronger. It hurts so much. I can't help but cry hot tears. I look for Bill but he is no where to be found. I fold over myself on the bed, trying to see if that helps the pain._

_I doesn't do anything but make it worse. I let out a bloodcurdling scream._

Mabel lets out a bloodcurdling scream as Grunkle Stan, Stanley, and Soos enter the room.

"Kid, whats going on?" asks Stan as he rushes to Mabel's other side.

"I don't know! I just came in here!" I yell over Mabel's screams. I start to cry from hearing the pain that echos of the walls.

Just then, Mabel's eyes shoot open, reveling nothing but pure white.

_I don't know what's going on, but I want it to stop. NOW! I can't take the pain. I want Dipper. He would know what to do. My eye's shoot open and I can feel as the pain slowly engulfs them. Soon the pain starts spreading all through out my body. All I can do is scream._

_The rooms blue interior starts to turn red as the pain gets increasingly hotter. I'm scared so I scream. I force my eye's closed so I don't have to feel my pain as well as see it. But the tears come out faster and the screams get louder._

The tears come out faster and screams get louder. Mabel starts levitating. Only a couple inches off the bed. But it worries me because I don't know what's going on. I squeeze Mabel's hand as her screams pound against my eardrums.

"Dude, what do we do?" asks Soos, barely heard over the screams.

"I don't know!"

As she is lifted off the bed, her hair sticks out like static electricity and the blue glow gets brighter. Bright enough that I have no choice but to close my tear filled eyes to keep from going blind. I put my hands over my ears to try and block out the screams.

"Mabel! Mabel, can you here me? Please stop Mabel! Mabel!" I yell.

"_Mabel!" I hear Dippers voice in the room. I open my eyes and look around. He is no where to be seen. Just the red glow surrounding me and the bed._

"_Dipper?"I ask._

"Dipper?" she asks. Wait, is that her, or is it Bill? I struggle to open my eyes.

"Dipper?" Yes! It is her. She moves her lips to form my name when she says it.

"Mabel!"

"_Mabel!"_

"_Dipper, whats going on?"_

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"_I don't know. But it hurts. Dipper, it hurts so bad."_

"It's going to be OK Mabel, trust me. Tell me how it hurts." I say as I reach for her hand.

_I feel I firm grip on my hand._

"_Dipper? Are you holding my hand?"_

"Yes. I want you to know I'm right here. I will not leave your side."

"_Thank you Dipper." I say. I'm glad he's here, even though I can't see him._

"Your welcome Mabel. I love you."

"_I love you too." Then the pain get's so great, I can't scream. Well, I can, but it's so loud I can't hear it. Then it all stops. The red turns to back to blue. The pain disappears._

Mabel stops screaming. Her glow turns back to the light blue color. Her body is back on the bed and her hair is back down. Mabel's eyes are closed again and she is now longer crying.

_I feel something tingly climb up my throat. I open my mouth and out comes a little blue star like dust. It's about as big as a tennis ball._

Mabel opens her mouth and out comes a little blue dust ball. 

"Mabel?"

"_Dipper?"_

She doesn't respond. I check her pulse. It's back to her normal speed and her breathing is steady. But she's unconscious.

_He doesn't respond. I sit up and look around for Bill. He's still gone but I know he'll come back eventually._

I try one more time.

"Mabel?"

_I try one more time._

"_Dipper?"_

Still no response.

_Still no response._

"No!"

"_No!"_

**There you have it! This is my favorite chapter so far and I hope you enjoyed it. You can see at the end I made them more like twins. Saying and thinking the same things for those last 8 lines. Survey time! Who's P.O.V. Next? Dipper or Mabel? Ant thoughts? Please let me know! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took so long. Here it is! BTW, thanks to Monkeyo444. I'm glad you enjoyed it so much! And thanks to grungekitty for being the only one to participate in my survey. And thanks to Gam919 for giving me the idea to write a little summary of chapter 6 in 7 for those who didn't read.**

_**Summary of Chapter 6:**_

_**Mabel was having this weird side effect from the blue light where she was hurting. Dipper, Stan, Soos, and Stanley were in her room during this time. Mabel was screaming and Dipper was calling her name, trying to calm her down. Mabel could hear Dipper from inside Bill's house, but couldn't see him. She and Dipper talk during this time, about how sorry Dipper is and trying to make Mabel feel better. But soon, she stops hurting, and they can no longer hear each other.**_

_Dipper P.O.V.:_

"No!" I yelled after Mabel didn't respond. She was just talking to me. It must only happen when she does that...that...whatever that was.

"Dipper, did you talk to her?" Grunkle Stan asked, removing his hands from his ears.

"Yeah. I don't know how, though. But now she wont."

"Nice, dude. You've been wanting to talk to her for a while. Well, you have, but she hasn't spoken back." Soos said.

I look at Mabel. She's still unconscious. The few minutes I was talking to her was amazing. I thought I would never be able to hear her voice again.

Taking my seat back to the side of the bed, I gently comb her hair with my fingers. Tears still linger on her face, as well as mine. I feel a strong grip on my shoulder.

"How you doin', kid?" Stan asks.

"Good, I think. I'm just glad I got to talk to her. Stanley, did he ever do that?" I ask, pointing to Stan.

"Yes. But I don't know if it'll happen again."

"What are you talking about, Stanley?" Stan asks.

Stanley let out a sigh before saying, "Come with me, Stanford. I'll explain it to you." Stan and him walk down the hallway.

"Hey, Dipper, do you want to walk around? You've been in here for a couple days. It might help." Soos offered.

"No thanks. I'll stay with her." Soos nods his head and walked out the door.

I was left with Mabel. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't talk to her. So I continued to comb her hair. Mabel's blue glow was a little dimmer than before. That's it! The little blue dust like thing must have been part of her light! But if she has to do that every time to get it out, it could take forever.

I wish there was someway to help her, but there's not. It's all up to Mabel to get herself out.

**Real quick, I was not happy with the Dipper's P.O.V. So I continued with Mabel's. **

_Mabel:_

"No!" I yell. No one can hear me so I keep screaming it. "No, no, no, no, no!"

"What are you screaming about Shooting Star?" Bill asks. He just appeared out of no where, like he always does.

"Nothing. Now it's time for your end of the bargain. I gave you my voice, now I need answers. Why am I here, and how do I get out?" I ask with frustration. I'm tired of being here. I just want to go home. I want to see Grunkle Stan, Soos, and Waddles. I want to see Dipper. I don't just want to hear him, I want to see him. I want to give him an awkward sibling hug so I know nothing can get between us.

"Okay, a deal's a deal. You are here because when the portal opened, a bolt of blue light hit you. You didn't feel it because you were floating around. But when it hit you, it grew, trying to figure out how to escape. That is why you were in pain, because it was trying to get out. And a little bit of it did." Bill explained.

"And the second question?"

"You can wait some years till all of the light is out, or I can help you."

"But we would have to make a deal?"

"You got me, Kid."

Another deal? I don't know if I should do it. I mean, I want to see Dipper as soon as possible, but I don't want to make another deal with Bill. I wish I could ask Dipper. Wait, I can! The next time I talk to him.

"Can I think it over?" I ask him.

"Fine. But tomorrow, all bets are off."

"Thank you!"

Then Bill disappears once again. Now I just have to wait till the pain comes again.

**I think this was one of my worst chapters. Sorry, I have had trouble writing lately. No idea why. Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeah, I know. You all want to kill me because I haven't posted in over a month. Just do me a favor; put down your pitchforks, call off the riots and get away from my house. Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. These last 2 chapters will be short but sweet. Sorry if you don't like that type of chapter. If it helps, I'm on summer break and will be updating ALL my stories more often than I *cough* have been. Also, I have decided to make a squeal for this story because I think it would work well. Now get off my porch and read already. **

_Mabel:_Dipper

_I wanted the pain to come back so I could talk to Dipper again. I needed to ask him what to do. I just want to talk him again._

Mabel started to hyperventilate like she did before. I wasn't excited for her to feel pain again, but at least I get to talk to her. I need to tell her I'm sorry. That she means the world to me. That I love her as my twin.

_All the things that happened before happen again. Except this time, I call out Dippers name._

"_Dipper?"_

"Mabel?"

"_Yeah. Dipper, listen. I was-"_

"Mabel, thank goodness. I'm so sorry about what I said."

"_It's fine. Just listen."_

"No, Mabel. It's not fine. You mean everything to me. I will never hate you. Your my sister and I should have thought about that sooner."

"_Dipper, please listen to me. I need to figure out what to do."_

"You need to come back. I need to make sure your OK."

"_But I can't if I-"_

_**Mabel's P.O.V.**_

The pain stopped and I never got to ask Dipper what to do. Why wouldn't he just listen to me? I could have seen him sooner. Just then, Bill appeared above my head.

"Well, Shooting Star. Have you made your decision?" He asked me. I bit my lower lip. Should I accept his offer? His hand was engulfed with blue flames as he held it out to me. "Tick, tock, kid."

"What's the catch?"

"Don't worry about that now. You can pay me back later. So?"

I slapped my hand against his.

"Wise choice kid." Bill said as he snapped his fingers.

Looking down, I see that my dress started to disintegrate and my key sweatshirt and teal skirt appear. I feel my teal headband start to form in my hair. I look at Bill and see he has some happiness in his eye.

"I'll see you soon, Shooting Star." Bill says before a bright white light fills my vision.

Dipper's P.O.V.

After mine and Mabel's talk, I slump back into my chair. Stan leans against the door frame, Soos sits on the ground and clutches his hat, and Stanley stands in the back corner, looking through one of his journals.

"Uh." I look over at Mabel. Did she just groan? I see her eyelids flutter a bit.

"Grunkle Stan, did you see that?" I ask him. Was I just imagining things because I want her back so badly?

"See what, kid?" he replies. Mabel's eyelids flutter again and she exhales loudly.

"That!" I yell. Everyone surrounds the table once they see her start to stir.

Mabel opens her eyes a little bit and closes them again. She scrunches up her face and then relaxes.

"Dude, is she waking up?" Soos asks.

Mabel's eyes open up slowly before taking in her surroundings. She looks at Stan and he gives her a small smile. Are tears starting to form in his eyes?

Then she looks over at me and our eyes lock. Her lips part and a quiet squeak comes out. But I know exactly what she said.

"Dipper?"

**Yeah, I know it's short. That's why I added the last chapter. Don't feel sad, like I said before, THERE WILL BE A SQUEAL! So please stop climbing through my window and forcing me to write and just go to the next chapter already.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, this is not a first person point of view chapter. So it's a general view point. And it's really short. Sorry. I'm done.**

"Dipper?" Mabel asked as she stared at her twin. Was Bill playing a trick on her or is this real?

"Mabel?" Stan said. She turned to face him and saw a few tears had escaped his eyes. Mabel sat up and crawled over to where he was standing. She threw her arms around his neck and cried tears of joy. Stan hugged her back and let his tears fall.

Mabel let go and looked at Stan's brother. He smiled a bit and she grinned back at him.

"Thank you, Mabel." Stan's brother said.

"For what?" she asked.

"For trusting me so I could get Stanley back." Stan replied.

"Dude! Your OK!" Soos cheered. Mabel crawled over to him and gave him a hug as well.

"Soos!" she said. She backed away and looked over at Dipper.

He was standing next to the bed staring at her the entire time. Dipper was afraid if he looked away, she wouldn't be there anymore. Stan, Stanley and Soos backed up a bit to give the twins some space. Dipper walked closer to the bed and held his hand out. Mabel cautiously took it and he helped her off the bed. Mabel's legs started to wobble and she would have fallen if Dipper hadn't caught her. Once she had regained her balance, Dipper let go and they stood there, neither knowing what to do.

"Dipper, I'm sorry." Mabel began. "I wanted to listen to you but-" Mabel was cut off from Dipper giving her a hug. He as well began to shed tears.

"I missed you, Mabel." he cried. She put her arms around him and smiled. At that moment, both siblings knew this was real and nothing could tear them apart.

If only life worked in their favor.

**OK. Part 1 done! Just so you know, the squeal will be called Remember Me. I will be posting that later today. I know there isn't much detail in these last 2 chapters like I usually have, but I think you get the idea. I hope you all stick around and read the squeal. See ya soon!**


End file.
